


The Amazing Philip

by SenpaisPants



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisPants/pseuds/SenpaisPants
Summary: The Spiderman AU that no one asked for, but you guys are getting anyways.





	1. The Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> I wrote this at three in the morning please don't kill me.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)

Philip couldn’t help the loud breathing that fell from his lips as he raced down the sidewalk, weaving through several small crowds of pedestrians. It’d been nearly five minutes of him constantly yelling profanities, waving his hands in the air, and pounding on the sides of the metal, yellow bus in hopes that it would stop for him. To his utter _delight,_ it didn’t. The bus kept moving down the street, completely ignoring his presence while the kids, who were seated safely inside, laughed viciously and pointed at him through the window.

This continued for another minute or two before the yellow tank rolled to a stop at a street corner, clearly intending to pick up some more students. The doors flew open and the small group of teenagers piled into it. Philip filed in alongside of them, heaving big gulps of air into his chest. While he climbed the steps inside, he flashed a glare towards the overweight bus driver and took a seat near the front. He palmed his backpack quickly and fished out his inhaler, his chest moving up and down too rapidly for his liking.

A familiar presence settled down next to him and he didn’t have to look up to see who it was. Philip shook the device and inhaled, keeping his breath held.  
“Bad morning?” The body said, and Philip couldn’t help the soft shrug he gave the other.

Finally, he released the trapped air and looked up to his friend, adjusting the round glasses on his nose. “You could say that.”

Brown eyes looked over at Tommy. His brown hair was styled perfectly, not a single strand out of place. His own eyes were searching Philip’s face, a hint of a smile on his pale lips. “I tried to stop them you know. Told the bus driver you’d been running since Woodhaven Boulevard.” As the male spoke, his canines pointed out from underneath his top lip.

“Yeah?” Philip says in disbelief, breath finally returning to him. A small choked laugh escapes his throat as he gestures to the bus driver. “Then, why didn’t he stop?”

A small shrug is the only thing Tommy replies with before pausing and looking behind him. “Maybe, because Lukas and his friends told him not to stop for you.” The mention of Lukas and his posy has Philip rolling his eyes in annoyance, but he nonetheless sneaks a glance to the back of the bus.

“Figures.” He deadpans, eyes settling on Lukas, himself.

The boy took up half the seat. His long limbs were stretched lazily with his head tilted to the side. He was looking out the window, clearly lost in a daydream. The morning light spread across his features, making Philip do a double-take. Due to the light, his eyes popped, contrasting with his dark eyebrows. His bleach blonde hair was messy and scattered into several different directions on the back of the bus seat. His cheekbones were so high and defined in the lighting it should be illegal.

The whole scene was picture-worthy.

Philip was content with watching Lukas from a far. That is until the blonde male was nudged by someone sitting next to him. It was his friend, Flash Thompson. Lukas jolts softly and sits up, turning his attention to the boy beside him. “Freak’s staring at you, man. Has been for five minutes.”

And suddenly, those beautiful eyes were on him, pinning Philip to his spot.

Lukas doesn’t respond at first. Just simply stares at Philip. It’s like the whole world suddenly stopped and they were the only two left. No one else was on the bus or frankly mattered for all he cared. But all too quickly, this illusion comes crashing down. Simply because Lukas’s furry eyebrows are drawing together and he is sitting forward in his seat to get a closer look at Philip, despite being five seats away from him.

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Lukas’s cocks his head to the side, voice raised so Philip could hear him over the loud roar of the other students. Philip can’t seem to take his gaze away from the male, despite the words and threatening tone.

Beside him, Tommy senses this and pinches Philip’s side—not too hard though. However, it was hard enough for Philip to wince and turn back around in his seat. He fixes his friend a glare and nestles back into his seat, clutching his bag tighter. “What was that for?”

Tommy scoffs, a chuckle lacing his words, “You were ‘ogling’ him, dumbass. I was just tryin’ to save you from getting your ass kicked, okay? Lukas doesn’t swing that way.”

“How do you know? And I was _not_.” With a side smile, Philip rolls his eyes at his friend and rests his head against the window sill. He slips his eyelids closed, mindlessly playing with the outer rim of his inhaler.

  
“ _Sure_ , Philip. I just know, man. I’ve got a _sense_ for this sort of thing.” Tommy says teasingly, before switching his attention to his cellphone.

It wasn’t long after that did the bus finally pull up outside the front entrance of the school. Students were scattered across the lawn, checking their phones and chatting mindlessly with one another. Tommy nudges Philip and they both rise from their positions. Everyone climbs out from the bus and move in every direction. Tommy and Philip head for the entrance, both gripping their respective bags tightly.

They don’t speak until they get to Philip’s locker.

“Hey, Philip.” Tommy pipes up with his brow furrowed slightly. “If you still wanna borrow my camera, I’m gonna need some collateral.” His long fingers pull off a bag he’d been wearing and he holds it out for Philip.

“Huh, what?” Philip asks, confusion slipping onto his features as he fiddles with the lock on his locker.

“Yeah. Your jacket.” Tommy reiterates.

“Oh, um, yeah. Cool thanks.” He nods while taking said ‘jacket’ off. It wasn’t that important to him—just something left from his dead beat dad. A broken memory. It was a faded, brown leather jacket with patches here and there on it. Nothing special. He couldn’t understand why on God’s green Earth Tommy wanted it. The idiot claimed that it was ‘cool’ and ‘so hipster’. But. It was a fair trade. The jacket for the camera.

The camera wasn’t anything special either. It was a Sony A100 with an old, 80s style camera strap and the lens looked to be an older Minolta lens, with a silver finish around the edges. Philip had always wanted a camera and had practically swooned at the chance to take it from Tommy, even if it meant offering up his own jacket as ‘collateral’. Tommy had claimed he didn’t need it anymore and was honestly going to trash the thing. Luckily, Philip was there to stop this horrendous crime from taking place.

Philip’s fingers gently took the camera bag from Tommy while the other pulled his newly acquired jacket on. He whips the camera out and inspects it, holding it up and looking through it. He scans the crowd, a smile spreading across his lips. He turns slightly and continues to look out through the camera, eyes jumping from student to student in the hallway.

The lighting is horrible, but it doesn’t hinder his appreciation for the camera. A tall figure settles into the lens of his camera—Lukas. Despite the shameful lighting, Lukas still looks perfect. His pale skin visibly sticks out in the dimness. His lips are twitched down into a frown and his eyes are focused on….

On Philip.

Philip gradually lowers the camera, but continues to stare at Lukas with wide eyes. The world once again slows down, so where it’s just the two of them. This time Lukas doesn’t yell at him. This time they just stare for a good thirty seconds, neither breaking the eye contact.

Lukas’s jaw clenches for a second and Philip can’t understand why.

“Philip? Come on, man. It’s time for class. Got that big trip for science remember? Don’t want to be late.” Tommy nudges him with a small smile. When Philip doesn’t openly respond, he throws an arm around Philip’s shoulders and literally pulls him towards their first class—away from Lukas.


	2. Aranae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> I wrote this at three in the morning please don't kill me.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)

He’d completely forgotten. Today of all days was the day that Philip’s science class got to attend some stupid lab exhibit. His teacher had been raving to all his classes about this trip’s educational value. Philip could honestly care less about it, but if it meant getting out of class for a couple periods, then sign him up. Plus, Tommy would be there, so it wouldn’t be too bad.

The school provided two buses for the trip, so it was a rather large crowd. And when they pulled up outside of the exhibit, his teacher, Mr. Harrison, had to scream to get everyone’s attention. The crowd of students settled down while Mr. Harrison spoke.

“Now kids. We’re going to be split up into two groups since we’re so large. I’ll be taking one half and the other….”  
  
Philip completely zoned out. He fiddles with the rim of his glasses for a second before glancing over at Tommy. He wasn’t paying attention either. He was too busy messing with his phone to care about what his teacher might be saying. Philip snorts softly and glances away and through the crowd of people surrounding him, adjusting the camera that's slung around his neck. _Damn, this thing is fucking heavy_. A platinum, blonde head stops him short and he swallows down a lump in his throat.  
  
Lukas was here. Of course, he was here. Why— _why would he not be?_

The tall boy was once again surrounded by his group of friends. They were all quietly laughing and pointing at random things/people. Lukas, however, wasn’t laughing. Instead he was actually listening to Mr. Harrison. That is until movement off to the side caught Philip’s attention. A short girl with dark hair and eyes moves to stand beside the walking giant. It’s Rose, Lukas’s girlfriend. She instantly curls herself into his side and slips her fingers in with Lukas’s. Lukas, himself, flinched at first, but soon cracks a grin at her and leans ever so slightly down to kiss her. She meets him halfway by rising on the tips of her feet to plant a long kiss on his pale lips. This has Philip shaking his head softly and looking back to their teacher, swallowing down yet another thick lump in his throat.

By the time the crowd makes it into the building, it’s almost noon. The students are soon split up with about twenty five in each group. Luckily, Philip gets placed in the same group as Tommy. And to his _displeasure_ , he is also placed in the same group as Lukas, his girlfriend, and his gang of heathens.

The inside of the exhibit is massive. They’re taken through several long hallways with charts, exhibits, and diagrams along the walls. They have a tour guide, who at the moment is rambling her head off about something important to her left. It captures everyone’s attention.

“There are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world.” She pauses to adjust her hair before continuing. “They are in the order Aranae, which is divided into three sub-orders: Mesothelea, Orthognatha, and Labidognatha.”

She leads the group into a room with high ceilings and a large microscope in the center. People in lab coats move through the room with ease, carrying clipboards with lab results on them and sometimes pushing large carts full of clear cubes on them. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be insects in all of them—mainly spiders. Philip’s eyes are wide as he takes everything in, barely even listening to the woman anymore. Tommy is exactly the same way, except less ‘awe’ and more ‘okay, now what?’.

“All spiders are carnivorous, ravenous eaters who feed on massive quantities of protein, in liquid form, usually the juices of their prey. Arachnids from each of the three groups possess varying strengths which help them in their constant search for food.” The tour guide explains gesturing to this and that.

Philip and Tommy had managed to get to the front of the group, right near the tour guide and their teacher. Philip cocks his head to the side, eyes watching a single spider, in one of the clear boxes, as it moves along a twig. It’s suddenly eerily quiet and Philip looks back to the woman.  
  
She’s staring at him expectantly and…so is everyone else.

“Uh, what?” He visibly blinks, confusion washing over his features.

The woman simply giggles and gestures to his camera, a small smile gracing her lips. “Would you like to take a picture, dear?”

Philip glances from the camera that was hung around his neck back to her, then to his teacher.  
  
Mr. Harrison laughs confidently and nods. “Go ahead, Philip. Do take a couple. I’d love to see some by the end of the day. It would be a perfect way to remember this trip, don’t you think?”

The male can’t help but inwardly groan at this. Wasting expensive film on this. Great. _Perfect._  With visible reluctance, he raises his camera and snaps a few, making sure to get several of a spider eating something.

Finally, the tour resumes.

“The Jumping Spider—family Salticidae, genus Salticus—can leap up to forty times its body length, thanks to a proportionate muscles strength vastly greater than that of a human being.” The tour guide picks up where she left off and gestures to a new clear cube. Philip snaps a photo of it, taking a perfect shot of it. 

“The Funnel Web Spider—family Hexathelidae, genus Atrax—one of the deadliest spiders in the world, spins an intricate, funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high-tension wire used in bridge building.” She once again gestures to a clear cube containing said spider and Philip points his camera at it. As he's about to capture the spider, he's suddenly nudged forward by someone. A quick glance over his shoulder reveals that it's none other than Flash Thompson--the biggest dick to ever walk the Earth as well as Lukas's best friend. Speaking of whom, is behind Flash, watching this whole thing happen with a rather calm expression. His eyes are trained on Philip again. 

Flash snorts at Philip's reaction, which earns him a dark look from Mr. Harrison.

The tour guide continues, “The Crab Spider—family Thomisidae, genus Misumena—spins no web to catch its prey, but hunts instead, using a set of velocities so fast some researchers believe it almost borders on precognition, an early awareness of danger, a ‘spider sense’.”

The group looks over each spider that was listed with somewhat excitement. They all follow the tour guide around the room. She finally stops in front of some more stacked, clear cubes. Inside are—of course—spiders. She smiles seeming rather proud of herself for some reason.  
  
“Over five painstaking years, this genetirc research facility has fully mapped the genetic codes of each of these spiders. They are armed with these DNA blueprints, we have now begun what was once though impossible—inter-species genetic transmutation.” She pauses while the students look over them and Philip tries to take another photo, but is ultimately interrupted by Flash again. This time Mr. Harrison doesn't seem to notice.  _Great,_ two photos ruined. 

She points toward a set of sealed glass doors that leads to another laboratory. “That is the Recombination Lab, where we use synthesized transfer-RNA to encode an entirely new genome, combing genetic information from all three spiders into these ten genetically-designed super-spiders, the first mankind has ever produced.”

There’s a long pause in order for the tour guide to catch her breath.

“Now just imagine kids—if one day we can isolate the strengths, powers and immunity in human beings and transfer that DNA code among ourselves. All known diseases could be wiped out. Of course, we’re nowhere near ready to start experimenting with humans, nor do we know that we ever should. So for the moment we’re concentrating on these ten spiders. Now, do you guys have any questions?”

Its dead silence for a moment.

Until a girl to his left speaks--t’s Lukas’s girlfriend. She’s squinting at the boxes with confusion touching her features. “There’s only nine.”

The tour guide laughs softly and shakes her head, looking as if she is going to dismiss Rose altogether. But, the woman stops herself short when she looks at the boxes. Her own brows furrow and she takes a second to respond. “I guess, the researchers are working on that one.”

She sighs loudly and gestures to her left. “Feel free to take a moment to look around. We’ll be resuming in a few minutes.” She smiles and steps out of sight.  
  
A couple students disperse to get clearer looks at some of the other spiders.

Philip was just about to speak to Tommy, when suddenly Mr. Harrison grabs him by the shoulder and leads him away. “I have to ask something of you, Philip." He pauses and Philip feels his stomach drop again. "Would you mind taking some pictures of the students, too? Like with the spiders or the other exhibits, please? It would mean so much to me. I’ll post them to the website. It would just be so great, if you would!” He gives Philip an expectant side-glance and Philip slowly nods, mentally rolling his eyes.  
  
_Why him?_

He glances around looking for Tommy. Maybe, he can just take pictures of just Tommy. Mr. Harrison clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “No, no. Philip, we need pictures of more than just your friend. Hmm—take a couple of _Mr. Waldenbeck_. Then, some of Jack, Flash, Rose, Bella, and Scott. Okay?”  
  
At the mention of his name, Lukas glances over at Philip and their teacher. Mr. Harrison smiles wide and beckons him over. With visible reluctance, Lukas heads over, hands in the pockets of his jeans. He eyes Philip's form with something that can only described as disgust.

“Sir?” Lukas asks politely, eyes now not daring to look at Philip. _What a dick._

“Yes, Mr. Waldenbeck, would you be so kind as to pose for a couple of shots for Philip-here?” Mr. Harrison beams, then scowls a second later at something in the distance. He sighs loudly and grimaces fully. “If you’ll both excuse me, I need to deal with some heathens. Make sure to take a couple, Philip.” He adds the last part over his shoulder while he stalks over to a group of boys, who have knocked over a cart of files. This leaves him and Lukas alone.

Philip sighs loudly and turns to look at Lukas. Brown eyes meet blue and he instantly freezes, somehow forgetting how to work his brain. It’s quiet between the two again. However, Lukas is the first to break the silence. “So, uh, where do you want me?” He asks, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. 

Philip wets his own lips and breaks his gaze, turning to look around. His eyes land on the spot directly in front of the ‘genetically altered spiders’. It seemed to have the best lighting. It was basically in the center of the room.

“Right there, I guess.” Philip responds and points to where he needs Lukas to stand. He moves back a little and raises his camera while the other arranges himself directly in front of the spiders, which completely blocks them out of the frame.

  
Philip sighs and lowers the camera. “Well, you can’t just stand in front of them.” Lukas gives him this ‘are-you-serious’ look and rolls his eyes, but ultimately moves so the spiders are in the frame with him. Philip holds the camera up again. This time Lukas isn’t even in the shot.  
  
_Too damn tall._

So, Philip takes a step back and looks into the camera. He ends up taking three more steps back until he’s pressed up against a pillar. Finally, he’s got both Lukas and the spiders in the frame. The lighting is right. Perfect angle. Almost ready to take it—

“Are you done yet?” Lukas asks with a slight frown, his shoulders slumping.

 _Perfect_   _picture ruined again._

Philip grimaces behind the camera and can’t help but roll his eyes at the words, a sigh escaping his lips. “Maybe, if you’d learn to _smile_ once in a while this would be a lot faster. I'd hate to keep you from your _girlfriend_ and dick friends longer than you need to be.” He doesn’t mean to say it out loud because he knows Lukas would walk right over and punch him square in the face. But surprisingly….it works.

With a soft sigh, Lukas wets his lips and glances around. No one’s looking at them, so he cracks a smile. It’s small, but it’s there. And Philip snaps like six photos of that gorgeous grin. 

“Did you get it?” Lukas asks, smile somehow getting wider. Philip knows he has enough shots, but he can’t stop himself. “No, not yet.” He lies.

Lukas shakes his head and continues to grin for the camera, eyes sparkling as he stands next to the cases of spiders. 

Philip can’t help his own smile from forming. Finally, he’s taking the last shot—the one with the biggest, brightest smile he’s ever seen—when pain shoots through his right hand. It’s so bad that he drops the camera. Luckily, the strap is still securely placed around his neck, so it doesn’t fall to the floor and shatter into a million pieces. 

“Ah—ow!” He curses, wincing slightly. Lukas has a look of concern on his face, but Philip doesn’t linger too much on it. 

“Lukas! Come on. We’re leaving.”

He barely notices Lukas get hauled away by Rose. He glances down at his hand and furrows his brow. There is a small bite mark in between his thumb and index finger. “Shit.” He breathes and looks to the ground. On the floor is a small blue and red spider crawling towards the wall behind Philip.  
  
The male rubs absently at his hand for a second, then jerks his head up when his name is called. Mr. Harrison is gesturing for him to come on. Apparently, the tour has resumed. Philip nods and fixes his glasses before heading over to his teacher and the rest of his class. Tommy greets him with a half-smile, looking way too bored to be here. With a soft sigh, Philip decides to forget the spider and the mark on his hand. Hopefully, he can forget that gorgeous smile, too.

 


	3. The Glider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> I wrote this at three in the morning please don't kill me.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)

Today was important. It would surely go down in history books.

Today marked the day that Kane Industries would finally be the leading company in humanized weaponry. This was the only reason Ryan Kane, CEO, was down in the labs actually working with his researchers. Because later that day, he would have a meeting with the board of directors of Kane Industries to get approval for new prototype idea.

Of course, said prototype was still under construction. It was very faulty and crashed multiple times during their trials.  

It was around noon, when the clear, glass doors to the laboratory slid open and in walked a ten men in military uniforms as well as pressed suits. Ryan blinks down at his watch. They were three hours early. _Damn._ A minor setback, indeed. Nonetheless, Ryan slid on his signature grin and sauntered over to the men, straightening out his lab coat while he moved. “You’re here quite early, gentlemen.”   
  
He couldn’t help the distain that dripped from his voice. “But, still I’m always happy to see my board of directors.”

One of the men in front, General Hogan, rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Kane. We don’t have time for this. We’re very busy today. Just get this show on the road, will ya?” Ryan clenches his jaw at that, but continues to smile. He gives a short nod and glides through the room towards the group.   
  
“If you’ll look over there,” He stops to point to his right, “you’ll see the prototype I’m working on. The Gilder.” The Gilder was a green board, much like a skateboard, but had pointy ends, rather than curved ones. The Gilder could also hover off the ground, but to what extent? Ryan didn’t know for himself.   
  
“Now, you’ll see that I’ve already put in an order--.” He was cut off by another director, Mr. Smith, clearing his throat and fixing Ryan with an exasperated look. “Kane, we’ve already seen The Glider. We’ve already said that we won’t start funding until you’ve worked the kinks out. Need I remind you of what happened with the last trial?”

Ryan’s smile faded and he nods, eyes casting towards the ground. “No.”

“Good, can we see the see progress of the human performance enhancers, now?”

Ryan breathed in deeply and looked to his side. Kamilah Davis was one of his top researches. She was head on that project, so he nods, signaling for her to take over.   
  
“Yes,” She says and steps forward, clutching a clipboard in her hands. “Sir, we’ve tried vapor installations with rodent subjects and in result, they had an eight-hundred percent increase in strength.”   
  
Ryan interjects, “That’s excellent, isn’t it?”

With a bored expression, General Hogan raises a brow at Kamilah, “And what are some of the side effects? Did anything happen?”

Kamilah swallows before responding, tone soft, “Uh,  there was one trial that something…occurred.”

“What happened?” The man asks, suddenly curious. All of the directors shuffled closer to get a clear answer from Kamilah.

  
Ryan once again interjects, scoffing at her words, “It was nothing. It was just a fluke. All the tests since then have been successful. Trust me.”

Mr. Smith pipes up to the right of Ryan. “And in the trial that went wrong? What happened? What were the side effects?” He was looking straight at Kamilah, waiting for his answer.

She hesitates for a moment and clearly avoids Ryan’s gaze altogether. “Violence, aggression, and insanity.”

“Well, what do you recommend?” He asks sternly.

“That was just one test, sir. With the exception of Doctor Davis, I and everyone on my staff certifies the product for human testing.” Ryan proclaims and steps in front of Kamilah before she can respond. He doesn’t need her messing up this project. He’s already been shut down for the Gilder, he doesn’t need this one done for, too.

The man seems to look past Ryan. “And you, Doctor Davis? What do you think?”

Kamilah thinks about her answer, then squares her shoulders. “I think we need to take the whole line back to formula.” Ryan’s eyes widen and he looks at Kamilah, who just nods at him and turns on her heel to leave.   
  
General Hogan sighs loudly and itches his forehead in thought. “Doctor Kane. I have to be quite frank with you, m’kay? I and half of the other board of directors never supported this…this program of yours.”

Mr. Smith speaks up and clasps Ryan on the shoulder, gripping tightly. Ryan clenches his jaw and wills himself not to throw the hand off his shoulder. “Ryan, the General,” the male points to General Hogan, “gave the go-ahead to request aerospace to build a prototype of the exoskeleton design. They test in two weeks, son. Now, if you’re so-called performance enhancers have not had a successful human trial by that date, I’m going to have to pull your funding. I might even have to give it to them. You hear me?”

Ryan’s eye twitches, but he pushes up a forced grin. “Loud and clear, sir.”


	4. Cajun Lemon Pepper Seasoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> I wrote this at three in the morning please don't kill me.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)

“Are you sure you want to add that, babe?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure. That’s the third time you’ve asked me. Now let me do this, okay?”

Gabe reluctantly steps away and lets his wife continue to mess up their dinner. She was currently adding what she thought was oregano into some spaghetti sauce. She was actually adding Cajun lemon pepper seasoning. God, he loved her. Otherwise, he would have pushed her aside a long time ago and done it himself, but he was used to this. He was used to letting Helen feel important—like she mattered again.

Ever since she retired from the force, she’s been moping around the house, looking for things to do. She’d cleaned the whole house twice, done spring cleaning in the middle of the summer, and had even remodeled the upstairs bathroom for Philip. The only real thing left for her to do was cook—even if she was bad at it.

Gabe leaned over and plants a kiss to Helen’s cheek. She smiles in return and continues to stir the sauce, adding another splash of the Cajun lemon pepper seasoning. Gabe is already saying goodbye to his taste buds, when he hears the front door open. “Looks like Philip’s home.”

He moves away again and pokes his head around the corner, watching as his foster son toes off his converse. “Ready for some food? I know, I promised Chinese food, but Helen wanted to cook. Sorry about that.”

“I heard that.” Helen’s voice snaps playfully from somewhere in the kitchen.

Gabe can’t help but chuckle. Philip drops his bag off on a table near the front door and shuffles down the hallway towards Gabe. He looks rather…tired. Philip looks thinner and paler than usual. He even has a fresh patch of sweat on his forehead.  
  
“Hey, woah, bud. You okay?” Gabe stops Philip by placing a hand on his shoulder, when the other tries to pass him and head into the kitchen.  
  
Philip just stands there for a minute with his brows knitted together, before he nods rather slowly and wets his clearly dry lips. “’M fine, really. Just hungry is all.”  
  
Gabe gives him one last concerned look over before he lets Philip pass him and head into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

  
“If I’d known you were going to eat four servings Philip, I’d have made more.” Helen laughs and makes to stand, starting to gather some plates up from the table.

Philip glances at her with a weak smile and replies, his voice cracking for some reason. “It was good, Helen.” That was a lie. It tasted terrible. It tasted like someone had thrown sewage on his plate, but he was just so _hungry_. He could care less about what was in front of him.

Speaking of being hungry, his stomach decides to pick that very moment to set off a low grumble that had both Gabe and Helen turning their heads in order to look at him. “You’re still hungry?” Helen asks in disbelief.

Philip gulps and fiddles with a lock of hair that’s fallen over his sweat covered forehead. “Yeah, I guess I am.”  He can see Gabe studying his features and trying to analyze his behavior from beside him. It makes him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Want me to make you something else?” Helen asks curiously while she dumps some dishes into the sink, her eyes trained on Philip.

The male draws his brows together as a sudden pain grows in his stomach. It makes him gasp softly and lowly his head. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ He bites his lip and shakes his head. It was like someone was twisting the organs inside of his body. His skin was on fire and his body was drenched completely in sweat. Another flash of pain has him whimpering again, fingers clutching desperately at the table cloth.

Both Gabe and Helen are by his side in an instant, touching his shoulders and rubbing his back. “Philip, what’s wrong? Did you take something? Do we need to take you to the hospital?” Helen is using her cop voice now and it makes Philip wish he could roll his eyes now. All he manages to do is shake his head and gasp again as another wave of pain explodes through his chest.The pain travels quick, spreading through his body like a wildfire. From the corner of his eyes, Philip can see Helen lock eyes with Gabe, obviously having a silent conversation about him and what to do.   
  
“I’m fine.” He exclaims, now starting to pant. Philip shrugs their prying hands off of his back and rises to his feet, swaying as he does. “I just need to…get to…” He isn’t able to finish his sentence because the room suddenly starts to spin and he’s falling…falling so fast…into a dark void. He staggers for a few steps before his legs give out from underneath him and the last thing he sees is Gabe’s concerned face hovering over him.


	5. Overcooked Bacon and Undercooked Pancakes

A bright light shines through the void, bringing Philip back from the darkness. His eyelids flutter open to reveal that he’s in his room, lying beneath a soft duvet. He shifts slightly, testing out his stomach area as well as the rest his body. Luckily, the pain is no longer there. His attention turns to the small alarm clock, resting on his side table. Brown eyes suddenly widen in shock. _7:30_.

_Holy shit._

He’d slept for eleven hours last night. _What the hell happened last night?_ He doesn’t get to dwell on this too much because there’s a soft knock on his door.  The male sits up fully, but leans back against his two plush pillows. “Philip?” Gabe’s voice calls out before the door is being pushed open. His foster father looks tired. Despite being sixty-six, Gabe looks young for his age. He’s physically fit and the only indication of what is true age is, are the dark bags under his eyes and the flecks of grey in his hair. Helen, who appears next to her husband, is the same way. She’s well into her sixties with long grey hair tied back into a messy bun. Like Gabe, she is as healthy as a whistle, which successfully keeps her true age a secret.

They both look concerned and it makes Philip nervously bite down on his lower lip. “Feeling any better?” Helen asks as she moves into the room. Philip nods and mindlessly plays with the skin between his thumb and index finger, where a small bump as formed from the spider bite. “Well, you look better that’s for sure.” She pipes up and sits down on his bed, a soft smile edging its way onto her lips.  
  
Gabe agrees a moment later by adding, “You gave us quite a scare, Philip. Hele—I mean, _we_ thought you might have been taking some sort of drug, but then _we_ just thought you could have had a stomach bug. So _we_ thought you might want to stay home today—only if you want to.” This whole ' _we'_ thing was a total lie. Helen obviously thought Philip took some sort of drug and Gabe surely had to be the voice of reason in this situation, claiming that Philip wasn’t like his mother. He could always trust Gabe to see the good in him. 

Philip simply shakes his head softly and takes a long breath before glancing up at the two of them, “I’m fine, really. I think it was just something I ate yesterday." Helen narrows her gaze at him and Philip quickly adds. "Of course, it had to be earlier yesterday! Your food was, uh, delicious." He sighs afterwards, "I'm going to go to school though." This earns him a disapproving look from Gabe. Now before the male can even open his mouth to give a long list of reasons why that's such a bad idea, Philip is interjecting, "I have to turn some photos in for Mr. Harrison. He'd be pissed, if I didn’t hand them in today, so...I'm going."  
   
His foster parents stare at each other, silently having a conversation without even having to speak. A flash of uncertainty crosses Gabe's features before he nods and lets out a big sigh. "Of course, you can, Philip. C’mon, Helen. We’ll be downstairs making breakfast. Do you want me to drive you to school?” Helen obviously didn't come to the same conclusion as Gabe had because her brows are furrowing and her lips are turning down into a soft frown. "Gabe." She breathes softly, using her cop voice once again. 

“No, I’ll, uh, take the bus.” Philip quickly retorts as Gabe gives his wife a knowing look. She ultimately gives up and rolls her eyes as they move towards the door. Philip can already tell that the two of them are going to argue about this downstairs, but he can't bring himself to care. Once they’re gone, he flings the covers off and rises to his feet, straightening out his back. His bones let out a soft creak before popping instantly. The second it happens he feels a million times better.  
  
The brunet grabs the hem of his t-shirt and tosses it over his head, eyes searching for a clean one. His gaze settles on a floor mirror that's positioned in one of the corners of his room. He stares at it for a full minute, blinking several times at it like he can't believe what he staring at. Its…He’s…fucking ripped.

His chest is more defined, no longer holding any extra fat (let’s just say there was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ). And that’s not all either. His skin has suddenly become darker, like he’d just went to the beach and baked for an hour. He touches his fingertips hesitantly to his abdomen, just to make sure it was actually real and not some dream. He even pinches himself—hard. Nope. Not a dream. He definitely had magically formed abs overnight. 

Another realization hits him like a train of bricks. His eyes. He could see clearly. There weren't any thick frames perched on the bridge of his nose. Philips whips his head around to look at his side table again, brown orbs searching for his lenses. After spotting them, he dives for them and slips them onto his face. The minute he does, the world goes blurry. He can’t see two steps in front of him, so he quickly takes them off and tosses them onto his bed. He runs a hand over his face, swallowing down a thick lump lodged in his throat.  
  
_What the hell was happening to him?_  
  
A raised voice from downstairs brings him back to reality. “Philip! Hurry up, or you’re going to be late!” It’s Helen. Philip wets his lips and gathers himself, throwing on some new clothes rather quickly. He throws his backpack on over his shoulder and stuffs his phone into his butt pocket, flying out his bedroom door.

  
The male bounds down the stairs and walks into the kitchen, nose instantly assaulted with the smell of overcooked bacon and undercooked pancakes. It’s bad--worse than usual. He can smell _everything._ This includes the nasty, leftover grease in the sauce pan, the rotten fruit in the waste basket, and lastly to the freshly squeezed orange juice sitting next to Gabe as he reads the morning newspaper. All of the smells instantly attack his senses. Philip raises a hand to his face and covers both his mouth and nose with the palm, successfully blocking the overwhelming odors. Lucky for him, too, otherwise, he might have thrown up everywhere. Gabe looks up from his newspaper and once again has the look of a confused child plastered to his face. “Alright, Philip?" 

“Y-Yeah, I gotta go. Going to be late.”  
  
“You’re not going to eat?” Helen asks from the stove with a spatula in her hand, getting ready to flip another doughy pancake.

Philip manages to shake his head and mutter, already moving to the front door. “No. Think I’ll just eat at school. See you later!”

But, before he can, Gabe calls from the kitchen, no doubt still supporting the look of confusion on his face. "Don't forget you promised to help me with move some boxes up from the basement this afternoon!" 

With a soft huff, Philip grips the door handle and swings it open, the door wobbling from the force of it. He stares at it a little confused before remembering to respond. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be home around three!"   
  
Finally, he leaves.

* * *

  
His day doesn’t get any better. He missed the bus again and had to run all the way to school, but surprisingly it didn’t take him long. He’d made it there in under ten minutes, when usually it would have taken him twenty just by bus. Plus, he hadn’t been out of breath either. Add those to the very long list of things wrong with him today.  
  
Philip walks into the front entrance, instantly weaving his way through the crowds of students in order to get to his locker. He grabs the lock and spins his numbers in, giving it a little tug at the end. It doesn’t open. He does it again. No luck.

He does it several more times.

And nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, he grips it and pulls, expecting the lock to put up some sort of resistance, but the metal snaps off. The door to his locker swings open and Philip stares down at the silver lock in his hand, then he quickly hides it in his backpack. His eyes dart here and there, making sure no one had seen his sudden burst of strength.  
  
_Great, another thing to add to the list._ His phone vibrates while he’s mentally cursing himself. Philip digs his hand into the pocket of his jeans and fishes out his phone. It’s a text from Tommy:  

> "Not gonna be there for bio or lit, so take notes for me
> 
> Skipping to hang with Tracy :)   
>    
>  See ya at lunch”

Philip rolls his eyes and quickly pulls his textbook for notebook for biology from his locker. After he’s stuffed it into his bag, he shuts the door and heads for his first class.


	6. The Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this is a little boring, I promise to write more and make it more interesting for you guys! :^))
> 
> On another note, since we don't actually know how they met, I feel like they wouldn't like one another at first. But that's just me.   
> I promise our boys will warm up to each other soon.
> 
> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> I wrote this at three in the morning please don't kill me.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The morning air never feels the same, when he rides the bus. It feels stale and stuffy. He doesn’t get to feel the wind flow through his platinum hair like when he rides his bike. This feeling takes him to a whole different universe, where nothing matters anymore. It doesn’t matter what his girlfriend, his friends, or even  his dad thinks of him. It’s just him and the bike. No one else.

Oftentimes when he’s riding the bus and he wants this feeling, so he’ll stare out the window. His senses will focus on the light pouring in from outside world and to the loud rumble that comes from the motor of the bus. This almost makes the dream feel like a reality. He knows it’s not quite the same thing, but it’s so _damn_ close.  

Lukas is always shaken out of this daydream by one thing or another and this time, it’s Rose.

“Babe, come on. We’ve made it to hell.” Rose cracks a grin at her ‘joke’ and leans over to kiss him. She manages to barely meet his mouth, mainly kissing his chin, but she doesn’t seem to notice. The kiss does nothing for him. No explosion like everyone says happens when you kiss someone you like. For him, it’s like pressing two slimy pieces of meat together. It’s kind of….gross to be honest.

But—

He likes Rose enough. She doesn’t push him to do things he doesn’t want to do. So far, they’ve only made out a couple times and hold hands every other day. Did he forget to mention that they’ve been together for almost four months?

Lukas climbs out of the bus with his friends in tow and Rose at his hip, hands intertwined.

They all file into the school’s entrance and the crowd of other students instantly parts for them, knowing not to step in front of them. Sometimes, Lukas wishes he could just move without turning any heads, but he knows that won’t happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Science had never been a strong suit for Lukas. Sure, give him any math problem. He could solve it in under a minute—five, if it’s a word problem. Give him a vague thesis about some random topic. He can bullshit his way through a four page paper and pass with a B-. But, science…just wasn’t for him.

So, you can imagine the anxiety that spread through his body like a wildfire, when his teacher, Mr. Harrison, mentioned _the project_.

“Alright, kids. Settle down--that means quit talking.” The older male deadpans from the front of the classroom. He’s a forty-something year old man with jet black hair and framed glasses that were propped up on his crooked nose. He was sickeningly pale with super, long limbs. In Lukas’s eyes, he resembled a praying mantis.

“Now that I have everyone’s undivided attention. I want to talk about an upcoming project that I’ve assigned.” Mr. Harrison flashes a wicked smile while everyone in the room groans.

“Since this will such a big and a very time consuming project, I’ve decided to make it 15 percent of your final grade.”

It grows eerily quiet in the classroom as the students wait for Mr. Harrison to finish.

“You will pick one project from a list of twenty that I have crafted. Then, you will research said experiment, design your own experiment, make observations and record data, then you will draft a two page—single spaced—paper about what you learned about your findings. There will be more information on the rubric.”

Lukas feels his heart sink into his chest. He already knows he's going to fail this as well as the class. He’ll have to retake it. His dad will be furious with him.

 _This isn’t you, Lukas.’_ Is what he’ll say. His dad will even have that disappointed look plastered to his aging face. ‘ _Would you have wanted your mother to see this?’_ That’s the one he hates the most. 

His attention is brought back to reality as Mr. Harrison sighs in annoyance. Clearly, there had been several students who had openly complained about the project while Lukas had been thinking.

“Luckily, I’ve decided to have mercy on you. I’ve decided that you’ll be divided into pairs for this project—but before you get any ideas on choosing your friends, I’ve already picked your partners. No exceptions or trading for someone else. Do I make myself clear?”

The classroom becomes quite again as Mr. Harrison picks up a nearby clipboard and adjusts his glasses, before speaking up. “Jill and Mike are together.”

A male behind him groans lowly and a girl to his far left drops her head to her desk in clear annoyance, having been paired with that idiot.

“Matt and Troy….Devin and Nate…Carly and Megan…Jonas and Scott…Logan and Ashley…Thomas and Allison…Nora and Evan.”

The names of classmates started to dwindle down and Lukas started to grow nervous. All of the clearly smart people were taken now, but at least he had a chance of getting one of his friends.

“Flash and Tommy…Jane and Emma…Tyler and James.”

Well, there goes that idea. But, maybe, he could get—

“Rose and Bella.”

Who the _hell_ was left?

“And finally, Lukas and Philip.”

 

* * *

 

“Which one do you want to do?”

A soft voice speaks to him and Lukas looks to his right. It’s Philip. They’d moved next to one another after Mr. Harrison told them to ‘get to it!’. It had made Lukas roll his eyes in obvious annoyance. He just _had_ to get this guy. Was he even smart? Probably not. 

Philip blinks at him, clearly waiting for an answer. But, all Lukas does is shrug his shoulders and look over to the clock hanging on the wall—5 minutes to go until lunch. He could make it until then. However, this obvious avoidance from Lukas's end sparks something inside Philip—whether it was from the shrugging or not answering, he doesn’t know--because all the sudden Philip's lips are pulled down into a frown and his voice is raised slightly. 

“Look, man. I’m not happy about this either. Trust me, I’d rather work with anyone else in the whole world, than some arrogant asshole, who won’t even spare a second of his _precious_ time to talk to me.”

Lukas’s eyes flash back over to Philip’s, his own lips turned down into a frown. Most people are either scared of this look or have never had the pleasure of seeing it. Philip doesn’t seem too fazed by it and continues like nothing happened, pointing to a piece of paper as he speaks. “Now that I've got your attention...I was thinking we could do the experiment on nitrogen fertilizers. It takes about two to four weeks. It’s easy and cheap. What do you think?”

Lukas chooses not to answer vocally. Instead, he nods slowly, eyes scanning Philip’s face. There’s something different about him—he can’t quite place his finger on it. The bell for class dismissal rings and everyone stands up, gathering their stuff up and heading out of the classroom.

“ _Great. I’m so glad we had this conversation_.” Philip replies, voice full of sarcasm. With a quick roll of his eyes, Philip rises to his feet and moves to grab his bag from the ground. Lukas suddenly realizes that it is.

He grabs the other’s hand to stop him from leaving. This earns him a very confused look from Philip. “What?” He quip sharplys, but doesn’t shake Lukas’s hand away. By now, there is only a couple of people left in the room with them, all were too busy with their own lives to notice Lukas’s hand on Philip.

“You—you have brown eyes.” Lukas mummers aloud, head tilting to the side while his eyes search the shorter of the two’s face. Philip stands there for a second, just staring back at Lukas in disbelief. It takes a second before Philip nods and shakes the foreign hand off.  

“Yeah. They’ve always been brown.” He replies, shouldering his bag.

Lukas rises from his own seat, eyes squinting down at Philip in order to get a better look at the bright, caramel orbs. “No—it’s just…I’ve never seen you without your glasses on. You look so… _different_.”

Philip once again just stares back at Lukas in astonishment, mouth hanging slightly open. He moves to speak, but clearly can’t get any of the words out. A full thirty seconds passes by before someone interrupts them--it’s Rose.

  
“Hey, babe. You ready? I’m starving!” She whines and slides her arm through his, immediately pulling him to her side. This seems to break Philip’s stare and the other backs up, fingers clutching his bag tightly. “Guess I’ll, uh, see you around, _Lukas_.” And that’s the last he sees and hears of Philip because a second later, Rose is pulling him down for a sloppy, wet kiss, completely distracting him.

There are still no sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there with Tyler and James???? Ayyyy  
> :^))


	7. The Neon Bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Eyewitness or any of the characters, so yeah.  
> I used some of the original spiderman script for some parts.  
> Ratings will change depending on the chapter.  
> :^)

The lunchroom was packed. Students were everywhere. Some were getting food, while others mingled with their friends at the crowded tables. Some were even trying to quickly do their homework before their next class started. It was super loud from the students talking and laughing. You couldn’t hear a thing.

The minute Philip stepped through the double doors, he instantly felt sick. The horrid smells coming from the frozen fish sticks as well as the almost spoiled milk, which the school served for lunch, made him want to gag. Like earlier that morning, Philip covered his mouth and searched for a familiar mop of brown hair.

After finding it, he moves through the lunchroom and plops down next to his friend, rubbing the edge of his biology notebook he’d been carrying. “Well, look who finally should up. Been here for ten minutes. Where were you?” Tommy asks while fiddling with some cheesy macaroni on his lunch tray.

Philip actually scoffs, moving his hand away from the book. “ You’re getting onto _me_ for being late. You’re kidding, right?” He narrows his eyes playfully, voice teasing.

Tommy smiles back at Philip and nods, moving a spoonful of food into his awaiting mouth. Philip can practically hear the minute Tommy’s teeth bite down on the food and he shutters visibly, wanting to gag at the noise. He takes a second to collect himself before looking back at Tommy. “So, how did your d _ate_ go with Tracy?” He questions in order to distract himself from the smells and noises. 

The other shrugs his shoulders and pokes at a stray noodle, ducking his head slightly. “We, uh, didn’t hang out. It turns out—she got sick last night and couldn’t make it.” He pauses to look sheepishly at Philip, the barest hint of a smile working its way onto his lips. “So, I decided to stay home and play some Call of Duty.”

“You stayed home to play a video game?” Philip deadpans while Tommy hesitantly nods. “I hate you so much.” The last part is said jokingly, but Tommy makes a sound in the back of his throat. “Aw, c’mon Philip. I left you for what—two class periods? It couldn’t have been that bad. What happened?”

Philip has his arms crossed over his chest, eyes looking out at the other students. He shrugs his shoulders, willing himself to sound completely serious. “We have a six page paper about yams due tomorrow for lit and a seventy multiple choice test tomorrow for biology.” He lies and looks out the corner of his eye for Tommy’s reaction.   
  
It’s just how he’d imagine it would look. The other male drops his spoon and rubs his forehead. “Shit, are you serious right now? I don’t think, I could do all that tonight. Study and write a freakin’ paper? Do they think I'm Iron Man or some shit? Damn it. Do you think they’d let me drop out this ear—Why the hell are you laughing?” Tommy huffs at Philip, who has a cheeky smile plastered to his face.  
  
“I’m kidding, you jerk.”  
  
Tommy looks confused at first, but then his shoulders slump and he’s smiling. “You suck, Philip.”

“I know, I know. But seriously, we do have some project in Harrison’s class. It’s like 15 percent of your grade or something.”  
  
Tommy has a skeptical expression on his face, but soon realizes that Philip isn’t joking this time. “Wait—you’re serious? Do we get partners or anything?”

“Yeah, but we aren’t together.”  
  
“Then, who am I with?”

“Flash.”

Tommy groans, brows furrowing together in annoyance. “I just had to get the biggest idiot of our generation, didn’t I?” He laughs at his own misery and picks up a fish stick, dipping it into some cocktail sauce before shoving it into his mouth. He glances at Philip and chews with his mouth open, which makes Philip seriously start to question their friendship. The noise combined with the sour smell of the sauce makes him shutter again, his stomach twisting into knots again.

“Who’d you get?” Tommy asks around the food.

Philip swallows down a lump in his throat and wills himself not to throw up, if there’s anything down there to be honest. “I got, uh, what’s his name—Lukas.”

Tommy laughs, a fleck of fish flying out of his mouth and landing near Philip’s arm. That was the last straw. He had to get out of here. Gripping his notebook tightly, Philip rises to his feet and shoulders his bag, holding a sleeve of his jacket to his nose and mouth. His friend looks up at him in confusion and once he's swallowed, Tommy asks, “Where are you going? Lunch doesn’t end for another ten minutes." 

“I’m just going to step out to the patio for, uh, a minute.” He explains before turning on his heel and rushing for another set of double doors that led out to said patio. He barely hears Tommy’s reply because the next thing he knows is that he’s colliding with something hard. 

Philip blinks and looks up. The scowling face of Flash Thompson stares down at him. His dirty, blonde hair is now in his ugly face and his brown eyes are trained on Philip. In them are what can only be described as pure rage. “What the hell, Shea?!” Flash yells at the top of his lungs as Philip’s eyes travel down the male’s chest. His white v-neck is now stained with today’s macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, and finally a carton of chocolate milk. The three smells combined push Philip over the edge. He lurches forward and spills whatever he’s got in his stomach all over Flash’s shoes and pants. He can already smell the Cajun Lemon Pepper seasoning mixed with bile before it reaches the other's shoes. 

He doesn’t get to glance up at Flash because all of the sudden there are hands on his back, pushing him away and out the set of doors into the mid-day air. Instantly, he feels better. All he can smell is freshly cut grass and the only thing he can hear is some birds chirping from up above.

The hands continue to push him until he’s sitting down on one of the unoccupied patio benches. The patio isn’t fancy in the slightest. It was built like ten to fifteen years ago. There’s grass poking out from the cracks in the tile on the ground. And the tables are rusty and gross--barely anyone chooses to sit out here.  
  
Philip looks up to his savior and sees Tommy, his fingers clutching his biology notebook like a lifeline, too afraid he might throw up again. The other smiles slightly before moving to rub something off the side of Philip’s mouth with his sleeve. “Dude, are you okay? You totally puked on Flash Thompson.” A loud bang to their left has them both looking over to the set of double doors. Out walks a furious Flash Thompson, along with his group of friends as well as a certain platinum blonde head. Some other students, who just want to see some action, follow them outside, too.

“And he doesn’t look to happy about it.” Tommy mutters and leaves Philip sitting on the bench before spinning on his heel to stare at Flash. “Look, Flash, c’mon. I think, he’s sick. It was an accident. It’s not like he meant to do it intentionally.” Tommy reasons and steps in between the two.

This doesn’t seem to matter to Flash because he’s up in Tommy’s face and yelling down at him. “I don’t care, if he did it _accidentally_ or not, he’s getting his ass kicked! Now, move or _I’ll make you_.” The tone is threatening enough that Tommy steps aside, flashing a reluctant gaze over to Philip. To be quite honest, he doesn’t blame Tommy for not wanting to fight on Philip’s behalf. The guy already had it in deep with the principal for skipping too many times. He didn’t need that on his record.

By now, the crowd had formed a giant circle around the pair. It grew eerily silent as Flash stalks over to Philip, whose gaze searches the crowd. Someone ought to help him right? No one seems to step forward, when he looks at them. Finally, caramel orbs land on icy blue ones.

 _Lukas,_ He pleads with his mind. His last resort.

The male stares back at him, eyes so wide as he watches the scene unfold. The next thing Philip knew were hands on his shirt, yanking him up from his seat and tossing him to the side. Luckily, Philip just staggered backwards for a couple feet. His attention turns back to Flash, who had suddenly raised his fist and was getting ready to strike Philip across the face. 

Quickly, Philip moved around the giant just as he had swung, his feet working on their own. Normally, he would have just stood there frozen to the spot. He gulps as Flash stumbles forward and flips his raging eyes back over to Philip. He tries again to hit Philip. And again, Philip gets away somehow. 

“Damn it!” Flash yells and this time lunges with his entire body for the smaller of the two. However, this time Flash lands on the ground, when Philip side steps his attack. _Who knew he had reflexes like this? Because he certainly didn't._  

The crowd was cheering, but for who, he didn’t know. Many even had their phones out, recording the quarrel. Flash grits his teeth and yells up at the crowd, “Scott! Troy! Move your asses and help me!” Two boys immediately emerge from the crowd. They both look like Flash with their chests too big for their bodies and hair too long for their faces.

At the same time, the pair goes straight for Philip. He manages to move out of the way of one of them, but gets smacked in the face by the other. Pain explodes in his right cheek and Philip stumbles back, his right hip colliding with the edge of the table. The crowd goes wild from the hit. Philip gets a mere second to touch his cheek and look up at his opponents before they're both moving in on him. His hands shoot out and he grabs the nearest thing to him, which is his thick biology notebook.

By now, Scott has advanced on him, so Philip raises the notebook high and brings it down across the male’s face. The other boy screeches and tumbles backward, holding his face. _Who knew he had such strength, too?_  Philip can't reveal in his victory because suddenly, Troy comes running towards him, a frown gracing his ugly features. So, Philip once again raises the notebook and tries to hit Troy with it. The boy grabs Philip’s hand just in time while his other hand moves to grab the notebook from Philip, probably to use it as his own weapon to hit Philip with. To both of their surprises, he can’t seem rip it from Philip's grasp and it’s not for a lack of trying. 

The male is pulling on the notebook, trying to pry it from Philip’s fingers, but the thing isn’t budging in the slightest. Philip is also staring at it, because he is no longer even holding it. The notebook is literally just sticking to his skin like an industrial glue. “Let go of it, Shea!” Troy yells in frustration as he continues to try and take it from Philip.

At this point, Flash decides to make himself known again and push his friend out of the way. “Move, you idiot!” Troy falls to the ground on his shoulder and makes a whimpering sound as he does.

Flash swings for Philip, who raises his other arm to block the attack, knowing full well it won’t do anything to help his case. But to his utter surprise, it does. Flash’s balled fist collides with Philip’s arm and what happens next is unbelievable.  
  
Flash actually moves backward and clutches his hand tightly. “What—what the hell, Shea?! I think you broke it!” Philip’s eyes train in on the other’s hand as the male drops to the ground and cradles his hurt hand. It does indeed look broken, if the crooked fingers are anything to go by.

Philip doesn’t get to linger on this too much because Scott is coming towards him, fist raised yet again. He side steps the male again. However, this time, Philip almost looses his footing, so he reaches his free hand out to grab something—anything. Luckily, someone is there to stop him from falling. Philip glances over to meet soft brown eyes and a harsh frown, then down to where his hand is positioned. 

Oh, _shit._

His hand has somehow found its way to the one girl’s breast he shouldn’t ever touch. Rose’s.

His eyes meet hers again and he yanks his hand away instantly. The distinct sound of fabric ripping travels through the air. It suddenly grows quiet and the crowd stands in complete shock. Rose is now standing there in nothing but a denim jacket and her neon pink bra. Her shirt is literally hanging from Philip’s left palm, much like the notebook is in his right.

Time seems to stand still as Rose processes what had just happened. Philip’s mind catches up with him rather quickly. “Oh, shit! I’m--I'm so sorry! Here.” He rushes out and foolishly tries to whip the shirt off of his hand, but the cloth doesn’t seem to give and neither does the notebook. Finally, Rose realizes what has just happened and quickly covers herself up with her jacket. She immediately turns to the boy beside her.  
  
“ _Lukas!_ Do something!” She whines up at him. Lukas looks from her to Philip, his jaw tightening like he was making a hard decision. Visibly sighing, he nods to himself and quick like lightening slams his fist across Philip’s face, making the boy stagger backgrounds. As a result of this, the notebook and the shirt fall from Philip’s hands, like a switch turning off.

Philip clutches his jaw and stares at Lukas in disbelief before frowning deeply and running head on into the male’s chest in hopes of knocking him over. All that happens is that Lukas shuffles backwards, holding Philip until they both drop to the ground with Lukas on top of him. A fist collides with Philip’s face again and again, no doubt making bruises form.

The brunet manages to knock Lukas in the head and flip them over by pushing up on the heels of his feet. He straddles the male’s hips, now throwing his own punches into the other’s face. He gets about two hits in before a pair of arms circle around his middle and yank him off of the blonde.  
  
“Get off me, bitch!” Lukas yells as Philip is dragged off and pushed to the side. It’s a teacher, who now steps in between the two of the boys. “Stop it! Both of you!”

Lukas scrambles to his feet with Rose’s help and pants loudly. His eyes are narrowed onto Philip’s like daggers. Suddenly, someone appears to Philip’s right, holding his things with a worried expression. _Tommy._  
  
“Principal’s office! Now.” The teacher yells for the last time.


End file.
